The Silly Little Games We Play
by C-Rokkk
Summary: Monica bets Chandler...he loses.


**So this is just a silly little idea I got when I started watching the series over (again...I might have a problem…) but anyway, it's the season one episode where Joey and Chandler get the foosball table and Monica and Ross are over playing it until all hours of the morning. Just for timeline purposes, though, I'd put this Monica and Chandler right at the end of season four, where they're a lot more flirty in my opinion. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated. :)**

* * *

Chandler and Joey stood back from the table and watched as Monica and Ross celebrated another victory, "oh yeah, tied up again! You thought you could beat us."

"It's time to go home now," Chandler said, pointing at the door, "it's after two!"

"Oh, come on, guys! It's best out of five and it's tied 2-2! We can't quit now!"

"No, seriously," Joey said, "I'm going to bed."

" _Joey!"_ Monica whined, stomping her foot, "you know I can't sleep if a game isn't finished!"

Joey patted Chandler on the back, "I'm not playing anymore, goodnight all!"

Ross sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "he's right, Mon," he said, "it's getting late and I've gotta talk to Rachel before she goes to bed."

"Not you too," Monica continued, watching as her big brother walked around her to the door, closing it behind him.

"Guess we'll have to call it a tie," Chandler told her, stuffing his hands in his robe's pockets, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Chandler, no! Come on, we'll make it one on one."

Chandler groaned, "Monica it's late. We've been playing for _hours_. It's not like we have to return it tomorrow, it's ours. We get to keep it forever, you know."

"But that means leaving a game unfinished and I _can't_ do that!" Monica said sharply. An idea struck her and she smiled deviously at him.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

She sighed, walking up to him, all up in his personal space. Chandler looked down at her and raised his eyebrows. She got flirty when she drank wine, something that he really didn't mind, not even one bit, actually, but she hadn't had any for a few hours. He was sure it had worn off by now, but here she was, closer to him than she'd been in a long time.

"Care to make it interesting, Bing?"

"Uh," he started, "um, wh-what did you have in mind?"

She took the time to look from the top of his tead all the way down to his toes. She licked her lips and then bit her bottom one, looking directly into his blue eyes. And then she ran a finger down his chest, teasing him more. "If you beat me..." She grinned even further and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'll give you fifty dollars."

He stared at her for a second, "oh, Geller, you are not even funny."

She grinned because she knew she was wearing him down. Flirting with him and Joey _always_ worked, but it worked even better with Chandler. She pushed lightly on his shoulders and took a step back from him, "come on."

Chandler rolled his eyes and let his arms fall to his side, "fine. But one game to break the tie."

The two stepped to the opposite sides of the foosball table and Chandler picked up the ball, holding it in the air, preparing to drop it in the middle, "ready?"

She smiled, "oh yeah."

He dropped the plastic ball and it the game was on again. The first person to get to three goals won the round, according to the rules earlier.

Chandler laughed loud and proud when he'd scored the first goal, "I wonder what I'm going to buy with the fifty dollars you're going to owe me."

"It isn't over yet, Bing." Monica said back to him.

Monica celebrated her next two goals, and it was her turn to celebrate, "oh, how I love an extra fifty dollars."

Chandler narrowed her eyes at her, "I don't think so."

Monica smiled and prepared to drop the ball again, and the winner was quickly decided hardly a minute later, "ha! I told you, Bing. There is no beating me." He rolled his eyes at her statement from earlier in the night and watched as she walked over to him, her hand held up flat, as if it was a table. "Pay up, mister."

Payback was _always_ fun, Chandler thought.

"You know," he said, walking over to the counter where his wallet sat from paying for pizza earlier, "I could pay you in another way."

Monica lifted her eyebrows at him, "oh, with plastic? Because I make no promises to stop at fifty dollars." She grinned as he handed her the bill. She looked down at the green piece of paper in her hand and frowned, "Chandler, this is a ten dollar bill. I'm gonna need a little more."

He shrugged his shoulder and threw his wallet back on the counter, "it's all I've got, because I paid for the pizzas with cash. But I always pay my debts."

"Oh yeah?" Monica challenged.

He stepped closer to her, and she took a step back, and another and her back hit the door with a thud, "yeah."

His put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms, letting them settle on her hips. "Congratulations on your win." He said, his voice in a low, raspy stage. He grinned at her and finally told her his alternate payment plan. "I could give you a victory kiss."

Monica's whole body tingled, her eyes flicked down to his lips and she licked hers in an involuntary response. He leaned closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips, and his nose touched hers.

"Chandler..." she whispered.

His fingers gripped her hips a little tighter. He'd intended to move away from her by now, he only started this to get her back for the heavy flirting she did earlier, but now he couldn't make himself move backwards.

"Chandler," she whispered again, trying to organize her thoughts, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know," he admitted, and started to move backwards when she pulled him close again. He lifted his eyebrows, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know," she repeated what he said, what they both didn't understand. Her hands now gripped his forearms.

His body was firmly up against hers, pinning her to the door, and he felt Monica's knee bend between his legs, "so, uh," Chandler finally said, "do you want that victory kiss?"

She was tired of looking at those delicious lips and not tasting them with her own. "God, yes." Monica finally said.

Chandler moved his hands from her hips to cradle her face, pulling her the short distance to his lips. He let his lips caress hers for a few seconds before he pressed harder against them. Her hands traveled up his arms to around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

He moaned when she finally, finally, finally opened her mouth so that he could deepen the kiss. He kissed her slowly, passionately, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth.

Monica was mad at herself for not realizing sooner what she was missing by not kissing him. God, he was good.

She finally had to pull back from him, had to catch her breath.

He felt the need to continue kissing her, to kiss more of her. He wanted to lean down and kiss her exposed neck, but resisted. He didn't know how'd she react. Neither one of them moved to put space between their bodies.

Without saying a word, she slid her hand in between them and dug the ten dollar bill out of her front jean pocket, sending shivers down Chandler's spine. That particular spot was close to other parts of his anatomy that might like a hand sliding down between them.

She slid her hand down his body and stuck the money in his robe's pocket.

He gripped her hips again, smiling at her, "what was that for?"

She grinned at him and leaned up, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth before going to his ear, "because _that_ was worth more than fifty dollars. Consider your debt paid, Bing."

He chuckled softly, "maybe I'll let you win again next time."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but then smiled at the thought of kissing him again, "bring it on anytime, Bing, anytime." He took a step back and she opened the door, "see you in the morning." The door shut and Chandler walked through the living room, smiling.

He was sure he wasn't going to win any more games against Monica.

And that was just fine.


End file.
